galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Episodes
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3: A Friend In Need Parts 1, 2 and 3 Alpha 5 is moping around the Command Center. When Zordon asks him why, he answered that he is worried about his home planet, Edenoi, which has lost contact with other planets. Zordon tells him to continue monitoring the situation. When the Rangers (minus Kimberly, who is sick in bed) realize what is troubling Alpha, they volunteer to travel to Edenoi to help. Zordon tells them not to get involved, but only to scout. However, upon arrival, they have to face the Masked Rider, the hero of that planet, who mistakes them for spies, as Count Dregon, the Masked Rider's sworn enemy, attacks the planet's surface. When Masked Rider realizes his mistake, he reveals his identity as Dex, the prince of Edenoi. Together, Masked Rider and the Power Rangers fight off Count Dregon. Meanwhile, Zedd attacks Earth, and Kimberly is forced to face it alone, still sick. However, she manages to get the monster sick, holding him off for a while. Zordon is forced to tell the Rangers to cut their mission short, and return to Earth to take out the monster. When the Rangers leave for home, Dregon follows them, intent on gaining his revenge. King Lexion, Dex's grandfather and Alpha's creator, instructs Dex to head to Earth to defend it against Count Dregon. The events in this team up become non-canon in the Masked Rider continuity, as the creators felt that the Power Rangers' popularity was declining, and therefore it was better to establish an independent origin story. Power Rangers Zeo: Rangers of two worlds part 1 and 2 Billy's regenerator has a disturbing side effect and turns him into an old man. Rita tries to change Katherine into a monster, but gets her purse instead. Billy becomes trapped in the Zeo Megazord while still aging as Mondo and Rita's monsters take control! To even up the score, the Alien Rangers travel to Earth and help defeat the monsters. PRT: Turbo - A Power Rangers Movie PRIS: Shell Shocked Astronema uses her powers to make the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles evil, and has them con the Rangers into letting them on the Megaship, so they can take it over for her. PRIS: The Delta Discovery PRIS: Always A Chance During battle, Carlos accidentally injures Cassie, giving him serious doubts about whether he is fit to be a Power Ranger. By undergoing training with former Adam, he regains his confidence. When a monster attacks a powerless Carlos, Adam must once again morph into the Black Ranger to save him. PRIS: Countdown To Destruction Scenes of battles are shown from various planets, and the forces of Evil are clearly winning: On Gratha, Divatox and her army beat the Alien Rangers of Aquitar into submission. On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the lone Gold Zeo Ranger is overwhelmed by Rita and Zedd's forces. On the Phantom Ranger's Homeworld, the Machine Empire and General Havoc dominate the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion. PRLG: To The Tenth Power When Deviot brings the Psycho Rangers back, the Space Rangers come to Terra Venture to help our heroes defeat these maniacal menaces. PRLG: The Power Of Pink When Cassie and Kendrix battle Psycho Pink, she uses the Savage Sword to destroy Cassie's morpher, causing a pink energy storm. Kendrix walks through the storm, and destroys the Savage Sword at the center, but loses her life in the process. PRLR: Trakeena's Revenge Trakeena returns to destroy Earth as vengeance for her defeat at the hands of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, but first, she must absorb enough human life force for power. The Lost Galaxy Rangers travel to Earth to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop her. Olympius and his demons also enter the fray, sabotaging Trakeena's power drain and mutating her into a giant, maddened creature. The two Ranger teams destroy Trakeena with a Lights of Orion powered Omega Megazord. PRTF: Time For Lightspeed Time Force encounters Vypra, she's trying to summon super demon. Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) shows up and tells them about Vypra, and offers to help them. Vypra asks Ransik for help. As Vypra prepares to summon the super demon, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers arrive. Timeforce and Lightspeed battle Ransik, Vypra, and the super demon. PRWF: Reinforcements From The Future Wes and Eric track down three Mutorgs from the future to Turtle Cove, where they team up with Wild Force to battle them. The Rangers are greatly overpowered, and only with the intervention of Jen are they able to escape. The other Time Force Rangers arrive from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. They track down the Mutorgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. PRWF: Forever Red Cole and the other 9 Red Rangers from previous series unite to destroyed the remaining Machine Empire. PRDT: Legacy Of Power PRDT: Thunder Storm Lothor manages to climb his way out of the Abyss Of Evil and, with his own corrupt Power Discs, brainwashes the Wind Ranger trio into servitude. After the Wind Rangers lay waste to their Ninja Academy, Cam alerts Hunter and Blake to the situation at hand while the Dino Rangers face off against the Wind Rangers in the ultimate Ranger showdown. As Cam, Hunter and Blake venture into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their lost powers, the evil Wind Rangers challenge the Dino Rangers to a rematch. Just as both teams are about to morph, Cam and the Thunder Rangers appear and snap the Wind Rangers out of their trance. Meanwhile, Lothor and Mesogog unite to take over Earth once and for all, only to turn against each other once all eleven Rangers foil their plan. PRSPD: History Broodwing uses the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems to transport Conner, Ethan and Kira to 2025 as part of his plan to defeat the Rangers and destroy the planet. The three confused Dino Rangers escape with their Gems and are soon cornered by Krybots, only to be saved by the B-Squad and taken back to the Delta Base. Although Doggie insists they remain at the base to avoid disrupting the timeline, the Dino Rangers decide to do what they feel is right. Upon receiving re-energized Dino Morphers from Kat, the Dino Rangers team up with the B-Squad in order to drive back a robotic army and the Dragoul creature. PRSPD: Wormhole Gruumm decides to take drastic measures to stop the Rangers once and for all by travelling through a wormhole 21 years into the past, where S.P.D. doesn't exist. Upon realizing what Gruumm has done, the B-Squad pursues him to the year 2004 and meet up with the Dino Rangers once again. Meanwhile, Gruumm forces Zeltrax to join his army and ultimately faces the combined might of twelve Power Rangers who are determined to save the past, present and future. PROO: Once A Ranger The son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Thrax, unites all four Corona Aurora-seeking factions of villains into a new Evil Alliance. When they manage to overwhelm the Overdrive Rangers, their connection to the Morphing Grid is severed, and their powers destroyed! With the gems still needing protecting, Sentinel Knight assembles a team of replacement Rangers, made up of members of previous (or future) teams of Power Rangers. Will they be enough to stop the Evil Alliance? And will the former Overdrive Rangers be able to assist with just their genetically enhanced abilities? No longer having Ranger powers, the former Overdrive Rangers return to their civilian lives. All but Mack, who learns of Thrax's plans to destroy Sentinel Knight, and seeks out the only item capable of doing so, the legendary sword Excelsior. Will he be doing this alone, or can the call of action prove the adage of "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" to his former teammates? Meanwhile, their replacements, the team of Returning Rangers, head to Angel Grove to seek out the only being capable of repairing the Morphing Grid: Alpha 6! Even if they succeed, can two combined teams of Power Rangers stop Thrax for good, and permanently break up the Evil Alliance?will the power rangers win or be deafeated must watch to find out. PRS: Clash of the Red Rangers the Movie The Samurai Rangers must team up with RPM Ranger Red to fight against Master Xandred's Mooger army and a robotic supervillain. Scott, The Red RPM Ranger went to follow Prof. Cox to anther world where the Samurai Rangers are & team-Up for Battle to stop him from taking the evil water to his world. Possible crossovers *Mighty Morphin crossing over with VR Troopers *Zeo crossing over with Masked Rider *Turbo crossing over with Masked Rider *Turbo crossing over with Big Bad Beetleborgs *in Space crossing over with Beetleborgs Metallix *in Space (also including Zhane) crossing over with the original Turbo team (not just Justin) *Lost Galaxy crossing over with Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad *Lightspeed Rescue crossing over with Lost Galaxy (also with Mike) *Lightspeed Rescue crossing over with The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Ninja Storm crossing over with Wild Force *Operation Overdrive with alternate Retro Rangers (Rocky as Mighty Morphin Red, Tori, Tommy as Dino Thunder Black, Sam, Chip, and Daggeron) *Operation Overdrive Forever Red 2 *Jungle Fury crossing over with Operation Overdrive *Super Megaforce crossing over with Ninja Storm﻿ *Super Megaforce and Ninjor﻿ *Super Megaforce crossing over with Megaforce (evil clones for the core five at first, but later fight side by side before being sent to the past to do their own good)﻿ *Alternate Legendary Battle lineup﻿ *Mighty Morphin-Jason, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Tom (clone), White Stranger﻿ *Alien-Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, and Corcus﻿ *Zeo-Red Zeo Ranger clone (from Dino Thunder episode Fighting Spirit), Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat, Trey﻿ *Turbo-TJ (robot), Justin, Carlos(robot), Ashley(robot), Cassie(robot), Blue Senturion﻿ *In Space-Andros, Carlos, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane﻿ *Lost Galaxy-Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Karone, Mike﻿ *Lightspeed Rescue-Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Dana, Ryan﻿ *Time Force-Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip, Eric﻿ *Wild Force-Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max, Danny, Merrick﻿ *Ninja Storm-Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam﻿ *Dino Thunder-Conner, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Trent﻿ *SPD-Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Sam, Anubis, Kat﻿ *Mystic Force-Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, Madison, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow﻿ *Operation Overdrive-Mack, Rose, Will, Dax, Ronny, Tyzonn, Sentinel Knight﻿ *Jungle Fury-Casey, Lily, Theo, RJ, Dominic, Jarrod, Camille﻿ *RPM-Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy, Dillon, Gem, Gemma﻿ *Samurai-Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Lauren﻿ *Megaforce-Troy(clone), Emma(clone), Jake(clone), Gia(clone), Noah(clone), Robo Knight﻿ *Super Megaforce-Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, Emma, Orion﻿ *Power Rangers Dino Charge with Power Rangers Dino Thunder (also including Tommy and Trent), Mighty Morphing Power Rangers (also including Tom Oliver clone), Quantum Ranger, and Super Megaforce Silver *Extended Ninja Steel anniversary team up also including Adam as Mighty Morphin Black, Aurico, Tanya as Zeo Yellow, Cassie as Space Pink, Jen, Shane, Cam, Chip, Ziggy, and Chase *Beast Morphers with Super MegaforceCategory:Crossovers Category:Dino Charge 2 Category:Dino charge new